Dream
by Mizu Kanata
Summary: Membaca novel tidaklah buruk, karena kita bisa mendapatkan pelajaran dari sana. Mimpi… bagaikan novel fantasy yang membuat kita membayangkan sesuatu yang tak mungkin. Mimpi juga… bagaikan novel misteri yang penuh teka-teki, karena kita tak pernah tahu apakah impian itu akan terwujud atau tidak.


**Dream**

By : Mizu Kanata

Disclaimer : Masashi Kisimoto

Genre : Friendship & Hint Romance

Just One Shoot, Hope You Like It!

A/N : Fic ini terinspirasi karena saya suka banget baca novel! Akhirnya kesampaian juga bikin fic one shoot di hari terakhir libur, hehe...

* * *

Tenten menutup novel yang baru saja tamat dibacanya dan berjalan untuk menaruhnya kembali di rak. Setelah buku tersimpan rapi, gadis berusia 16 tahun itu berbalik dan mengamati suasana perpustakaan. Jujur, baru kali ini ia pergi ke perpustakaan Konoha yang besar ini. Sebelumnya, ia terlalu malas untuk mendatanginya karena perpustakaan ini cukup jauh dari rumahnya. Namun, karena novel yang dibacanya di perpustakaan kecil dekat rumahnya bersambung, dan sambungannnya itu ternyata tidak ada. Tenten rela harus naik bus untuk sampai di perpustakaan terlengkap ini.

Tenten memang bukanlah gadis kutu buku, dia hanya membaca novel-novel bertema Fantasy dan Mystery kesukaanya. Tapi sepertinya, setelah mendapatkan kesenangannya, Tenten memperoleh kesialan. Karena saat gadis itu berjalan ke jendela, hujan telah turun deras di luar sana.

"Ugh… sial, bagaimana ini?" tanya gadis bercepol dua itu. Ia melihat jam dinding perpustakaan yang ternyata menunjukkan pukul 4 : 30 sore.

"Apa? Setengah jam lagi aku akan kehilangan bus." Dengan panik, Tenten berlari keluar dari ruangan besar itu. Bau deras hujan segera menyambutnya, ia berhenti sebentar, lalu berlari sekuat tenaga ke tempat pemberhentian bus.

Dengan pakaian yang telah basah kuyup, Tenten mengatur nafasnya begitu ia sampai. Sepi sekali… tidak ada yang naik bus ya? Gadis itu merapikan bajunya yang basah, untung saja tempat pemberhentian bus disini sudah bagus, ada atap dan kursinya, jadi ia tak perlu berhujan-hujan lagi menunggu bus.

Mata gadis itu tiba-tiba menyipit saat melihat seorang anak laki-laki yang terdiam sementara hujan membasahahinya, padahal disini ada tempat berteduh.

"Hey, apa yang kau lakukan berhujan-hujanan begitu?!" Tenten berteriak agar suaranya terdengar di tengah deru hujan ini.

Tak ada jawaban…

"Hey, kau dengar aku? Apa yang kau lakukan?!" teriak Tenten lagi.

"Berisik, bodoh," jawab anak itu.

Gusar, apa sih yang dikatakan anak ini? Kenapa tiba-tiba memanggilnya dengan kata bodoh? Padahal Tenten hanya mengkhawatirkannya, hujan begitu deras dan anak itu malah hujan-hujanan.

"Tapi, apa yang kau lakukan disana? Kau basah kuyup," kata Tenten lagi.

"Bukan. Urusanmu." Anak laki-laki itu menjawab dengan penekanan di perkataanya.

Dengan sebal Tenten menatap punggung anak anak laki-laki yang membelakanginya itu. Dan tanpa mempedulikan hujan deras yang membasahi, Tenten menghampirinya dan menarik tangan anak itu ke tempat berteduh di pemberhentian bus.

"Apa yang kau mau?" tanya anak laki-laki itu datar. Wajahnya yang tampan tetap tak berubah meskipun ia dalam keadaan basah kuyup. Dan dilihat-lihat, sepertinya anak itu seumuran dengan Tenten.

"Kau gila ya?! Berhujan-hujanan di tengah hujan sebesar ini?" tanya Tenten.

"Kenapa kau yang ambil pusing? Ini tak ada hubungannya denganmu," kata anak itu, ia bahkan masih memakai seragam dan belum pulang sesore ini.

"Bodoh, aku melihatmu, aku tak mungkin membiarkanmu!" kata Tenten.

"Hah, apa pedulimu padaku?" tanya anak itu dengan senyum mengejek pada Tenten.

"Dengar ya, tuan Hyuuga," kata Tenten begitu melihat papan nama pemuda itu. "Kau tepat ada di depan mataku. Dan aku harus menghentikanmu karena kau melakukan sesuatu yang bodoh," kata Tenten.

Neji tersenyum pahit, gadis di hadapannya ini memang benar, ia melakukan sesuatu yang bodoh…

"Dengar, namaku Tenten," kata gadis itu.

"Kau penasaran kenapa aku hujan-hujanan?" tanya Neji tanpa menjawab ajakan berkenalan dari Tenten.

"Ya, tapi jika kau tak memberitahuku juga tak apa-apa. Karena mungkin itu memang bukan urusanku," kata Tenten, melirikkan matanya ke arah lain. Pemuda Hyuuga ini sepertinya sangat menyebalkan.

"Ok, baiklah, namaku Hyuuga Neji," kata anak itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Tenten.

Gadis itu menerima uluran tangan Neji dan merasakan tangannya yang dingin karena hujan tadi, "Kau sudah tahu siapa namaku tadi," kata Tenten masih kesal.

Neji mendudukkan dirinya di kursi, "Aku muak dengan hidupku, aku benci kehidupanku."

Tenten mengernyit heran dan duduk di sebelah pemuda itu, "Benci katamu? Kau pikir aku bodoh. Aku tahu kok keluarga Hyuuga yang hebat itu, dan aku juga tahu seragammu, Konoha International High School. Kau beruntung," kata Tenten sambil melihat sepatunya yang basah.

"Huh, jika begitu pemikiranmu, kau salah. Kehidupanku sangat sulit."

"Sulit katamu? Kau kaya," kata Tenten lagi.

"Bukan itu maksudku bodoh," kata Neji, mata lavendernya manatap Tenten. "Aku sudah tak punya orang tua, aku tinggal bersama pamanku yang selalu mendesakku untuk memegang perusahannya suatu hari nanti, aku dilimpahi banyak tugas sebagai ketua OSIS. Hidupku penuh dengan desakan dan aku harus menanggung sesuatu yang bahkan bukan pilihanku. Semuanya membuatku muak."

Tenten terdiam, "Aku tak begitu mengerti kehidupanmu, karena aku tak pernah mengalaminya. Tapi, Neji, kenapa kau tak memilih saja? Pilihlah jalanmu sendiri yang kau sukai."

"Kau pikir aku ini siapa?" tanya Neji, sama sekali tidak ada kesan sok dalam perkataannya, malah perkataannya itu terdengar begitu pahit. "Aku adalah Hyuuga, semuanya sudah diatur untukku dan tidak ada kesempatan untukku memilih," kata Neji, kini Tenten dapat melihat beban berat di raut pemuda itu.

"Hey, kau bisa membagi bebanmu denganku kok," kata Tenten sambil tersenyum.

Neji menatap Tenten heran, "Kau… aneh," katanya.

Cahaya terang dari bus datang mendekat, ini dia! Bus yang akan dinaiki Tenten.

"Hey, kau pulang ke arah mana?" tanya Tenten.

"Rumahku di derah sini, tak perlu naik bus," jawab Neji.

"Ah, kalau begitu aku pulang dulu. Temui aku disini lagi besok, aku sungguh-sungguh soal membagi bebanmu. Bye!" Tenten melambaikan tangannya sebelum menaiki bus itu.

…

Neji melangkahkan kaki ke rumah besarnya, hujan telah reda, tapi pakaiannya masih basah kuyup, belum lagi langit sudah semakin gelap. Para pelayan membuka gerbang begitu melihat siapa yang datang, dan tersenyum menyambut. Neji mengabaikan senyum mereka dan terus berjalan masuk.

"Neji, dari mana saja kau? Kau sudah tidak menghargai paman ya? Pulang malam dan hujan-hujanan seperti itu, kau bisa sakit," kata Hiashi –paman Neji begitu melihat keponakannya itu masuk.

"Maaf, sejak kapan paman peduli padaku?" kata Neji, membiarkan pamannya yang terpaku akan ucapannya dan beranjak ke kamarnya di lantai atas.

…

Sore itu, Neji berjalan pulang dari sekolahnya. Lagi-lagi harus mengadakan rapat OSIS, sangat melelahkan… Pemuda itu menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat seseorang duduk di bangku pemberhentian bus.

'Itu kan Tenten? Anak yang kemarin, dasar aneh…' pikirnya dan menghampiri gadis itu.

"Kau menungguku?" tanya Neji.

"Hey! Kau baru datang!" kata Tenten dengan pipi yang menggembung.

"Lagipula, siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk menungguku?" tanya Neji, tertawa akan tingkah Tenten.

"Kau ini, aku sudah jauh-jauh datang kesini tahu!"

"Ya, ya, lalu bagaimana caramu untuk membagi bebanku, Tenten?" tanya Neji.

"Aku akan ada disini jika kau membutuhkanku dan kau bisa menceritakan apa saja padaku."

Hei… apa gadis ini sungguh-sungguh? Anak aneh ini benar-benar membuat Neji penasaran. "Hm… baiklah, ceritakan tentangmu."

"Lho? Aku? Kenapa jadi aku?" Tenten menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Bukankah aku sudah menceritakan kehidupanku yang memuakkan padamu? Sekarang giliranmu," kata Neji.

"Hah… ok, aku… Aku hanya sendirian, tak punya orang tua dan sanak saudara, aku bersekolah di sekolah biasa. Aku juga tinggal sendiri, dan aku bekerja paruh waktu setiap hari Minggu dan saat libur sekolah. Tapi… walaupun hidupku tak selalu indah, itu tetap menyenangkan. Aku masih bisa mengobrol dan tertawa bersama teman-temanku dan menjelajahi perpustakaan untuk menemukan novel yang bagus. Ya, aku tak punya siapa-siapa untuk mengkhawatirkanku, jadi aku selalu bebas melakukan apapun" kata Tenten, tertawa di akhir ceritanya.

"Menyenangkan?" tanya Neji.

"Tentu saja. Hey Neji, apa kau punya mimpi?"

Neji terdiam menghadapi perkataan Tenten.

"Tentu saja kau selalu menganggap hari-harimu memuakkan, karena kau tak punya mimpi," kata Tenten.

"Aku sudah mengubur impianku saat ayahku meninggal. Ya, sebenarnya itu impian ayahku, tapi aku tahu itu tak mungkin terwujud," kata Neji.

"Kenapa kau tidak mencoba?" tanya Tenten, menatap Neji dengan serius.

Neji tak menjawab.

"Memangnya, apa impian ayahmu?" tanya Tenten lagi.

"Mengubah aturan Hyuuga, yang menyatakan jika setiap anak laki-laki di keluarga harus mewarisi perusahaan, karena tak semua anggota keluarga menginginkan itu. Seperti aku… dan ayahku," jawab Neji.

"Hei, tak ada yang mustahil di dunia ini, kau bisa melakukan apapun Neji," kata Tenten.

"Oh, sudahlah. Aku sudah mengubur mimpi itu," kata Neji sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau tahu? Mimpi selalu memberiku kekuatan untuk menjalani hariku. Dan itu juga berlaku untukmu, kau harus membangkitkan impianmu lagi."

Lagi-lagi Neji hanya terdiam menanggapi perkataan Tenten.

"Ah, bus sudah datang. Kau telat sih. Di jam ini, bus terakhir melaju ke rumahku. Dan, ini," Tenten memberikan secerik kertas pada Neji. "Puisi yang kubuat sendiri, aku selalu membawanya kemana-mana, dan mungkin kau mau membacanya. Bye!"

"Hey! Aku tak akan telat besok! Tak ada rapat OSIS, aku akan langsung datang," kata Neji.

"Baiklah, aku juga akan langsung menemuimu sepulang sekolah," jawab Tenten tersenyum.

…

Neji menghempaskan tubuhnya. Entahlah, tapi ia tak merasa lelah seperti saat biasanya ia pulang sekolah. Ya, ternyata gadis itu benar-benar bisa membagi bebannya. Neji tersenyum saat membayangkannya dan teringat akan puisi Tenten yang belum sempat dibacanya. Pemuda itu bangkit dan merogoh kertas di saku seragamnya.

Begitu menemukannya, Neji segera membacanya.

_Mimpi…_

_Sebuah kata indah yang penuh fantasy_

_Karena kita akan membayangkannya_

_Mimpi…_

_Sebuah kata misteri yang penuh teka-teki_

_Karena kita tak pernah tahu_

_Mimpi…_

_Sebuah kata ajaib yang penuh sihir_

_Karena sesuatu pasti terjadi_

_Tapi mimpi…_

_Bukanlah khayalan_

_Mimpi adalah…_

_Sesuatu yang harus kita wujudkan!_

Neji terdiam, gadis yang membuat puisi ini… ada sesuatu yang lain darinya. Neji kembali melipat surat itu, puisi ini… sarat dengan arti.

…

Keesokan harinya…

Tenten menyelipkan tubuh kecilnya untuk memasuki bus yang saat ini penuh sesak. Seragam sekolah masih melekat di tubuhnya. Ia jadi tidak sabar bertemu Neji, apa pendapatnya tentang puisinya ya? Hei, kenapa ia jadi sering memikirkan Neji dari awal mereka bertemu?

20 menit kemudian...

Tenten menuruni busnya dan mendapati Neji sudah duduk di bangku pemberhetian bus.

"Hei Neji! Kau datang duluan!" sapa Tenten.

"Ya," jawab Neji singkat saat melihat kedatangan Tenten.

"Apa pendapatmu?" tanya Tenten setelah mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Neji.

Neji terdiam, "Puisimu… indah," katanya sambil menatap Tenten.

"Ahaha… benarkah?" tanya Tenten senang.

"Kau telah mengalami petualangan hidup ya? Puisimu begitu nyata," tanya Neji sambil tersenyum.

"Ya, aku sudah mengalami banyak petualangan, melalui itu," kata Tenten sambil menunjuk perpustakaan yang terletak di ujung jalan.

"Buku?" tanya Neji.

"Lebih tepatnya, novel. Aku selalu mendapat banyak pelajaran setelah membacanya. Sebenarnya, puisi itu juga kubuat karena terinspirasi dari novel-novel yang kubaca."

"Mimpi… bagaikan novel fantasy yang membuat kita membayangkan sesuatu yang tak mungkin. Tapi, tak ada yang tak mungkin, kita bisa saja mencapainya jika mau berusaha. Mimpi juga… bagaikan novel misteri yang penuh teka-teki, karena kita tak pernah tahu apakah impian itu akan terwujud atau tidak. Selain itu, mimpi dibubuhi dengan kata sihir, karena mimpi hanya akan terwujud dengan mantra yang tepat, maksudku dengan kesempatan dan usaha yang tepat. Begitu…" jelas Tenten.

"Kau memang sedikit aneh, tapi aku mulai percaya perkataanmu," kata Neji.

"Aku tak peduli apa yang kau pikir tentangku. Jadi, kau percaya pada lagi kekuatan mimpi kan?" tanya Tenten.

"Ya, aku… akan melanjutkan impian ayah," kata Neji.

Tenten tertawa, "Nah, begitu!"

"Hey, bagaimana kalau kita kesana," kata Neji sambil menunjuk perpustakaan. "Kau bisa merekomendasikan buku yang menurutmu menarik."

"Dengan senang hati, tuan," kata Tenten sambil membungkukan badannya dan tertawa.

"Apa yang kau lakukan sih?"

"Hahaha… tidak, ayo!" kata Tenten sambil menggandeng tangan Neji.

Neji hanya tersenyum sementara mereka berdua melangkah. Ya, gadis inilah yang telah mencerahkan kembali harinya… Gadis inilah yang telah menyadarkannya akan pentingnya impian dan kembali membuatnya percaya, jika impian bukanlah sesuatu yang tak mungkin.

"Terimakasih," bisik Neji.

"Kau berkata sesuatu?" tanya Tenten.

"Ahaha… tidak kok, kau terlalu banyak membaca novel fantasy sih, jadi terlalu banyak berkhayal," kata Neji sambil mengucek kepala gadis itu.

"Apaan sih?" tanya Tenten, menundukkan kepala karena entah mengapa semburat merah menjalari pipinya.

* * *

Review?


End file.
